Regrets
by The Red Gayrados
Summary: If Zed had known the path where his ambition would lead him, he would have given up even before starting. After being taken in by the master of the best ionian ninja school, the young Zed quickly became one of his best students. But that was not enough. One-shot.


**Author's Note:**

 **I don't own League Of Legends (of course). If I did, some champions would be removed from the game. Yes, Katarina. And Fiora.  
**

 **Well, this is the first time I try to write any kind of fiction in English, so, if there are any mistakes, please PM me so that I can correct them.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like this terrible fanfiction you're reading while you should probably be doing something else.**

* * *

If Zed had known the path where his ambition would lead him, he would have given up even before starting. Unfortunately, no one could ever be sure of what the future reserved for them. After being taken in by the master of the best ionian ninja school, the young Zed quickly became one of his best students. But that was not enough. He could not waste the chance he was granted, he had to become the best student and a ninja that would make his master proud. But there was one person keeping him from achieving his goal and being the best disciple in the school: it was Shen, the master's son, who had been training in the ninja art since he was born. No matter how hard Zed tried, he had never been able to defeat Shen and prove himself as the strongest student. After a lot of hard work, he finally managed to equal his rival's power, but all their battles would end as draws. Until that fateful day.

Zed was sick of training so hard and not getting any progress in his goal. He was getting stronger, of course, but Shen was getting stronger also, and he could never surpass the master's son. He wandered around in the building, trying to get some time alone to come up with a method to overcome his rival. Finally, he arrived to the final corridor of the building, that led to a door that remained always close. He had been in that exact spot more times than he could remember, mostly after fighting Shen, but this was the first time that the door was open. Curious, even though he knew he shouldn't go there, he entered the room. It was cold. And windy. It was a kind of temple, with high ancient columns susteining the ceiling. In the opposite side of the room, a line of columns indicated the end of the temple and, after them, there was nothing. Coming closer, he noticed that the temple was located right on the edge of the cliff in which the school was located, and he could see the sea down there, its waves hitting the base of the mountain and making him uncomfortably feel like the building could fall at any time. Turning to his right, facing the middle of the line, he saw a shrine. On top of it, there was a wooden box, painted black and red. He knew he wasn't supposed to open it, he wasn't even supposed to be there, and felt like something really bad would happen if someone discovered what he was doing, but curiosity took the better of him and he slowly opened it, trying to take a glimpse of what was inside. Immediately, shadows started to exit the box, dancing in the air before disappearing. He closed the box, but did not notice that one of the shadows had entered his body, in spite of his attempts to escape.

After running his way back to the main courtyard, somehow managing to remain unnoticed, Zed finally had the time to think about what he had done and realise what happened to him. He felt he had now some kind of strange power that he had never noticed before. A power that he unconsciously knew that was forbidden. There was only one thing in his mind: now he had a secret weapon to finally defeat Shen.

The time for their fight had finally come. As usual, all the other students and the master were watching them. Shen was the first to attack, as Zed was still unsure of the extention of his power. Zed dodged easily. Shen attacked again, but this time, instead of only dodging, Zed counterattacked with his shortsword, stopping it right before it would cut Shen's neck.

\- I surrender - Shen whispered, humiliated.

\- Say it louder. They have to hear it! - said an exulting Zed.

\- I surrender. - repeated Shen, loudly enough for everyone to hear. But it wasn't enough for Zed.

\- Louder! - shouted Shen, pressing his sword harder against his rival's neck.

\- Release Shen! - shouted the master. - You have already had your victory, now release him, as an honorable ninja would do.

Zed freed Shen, grunting. It was too easy. Had only slightly opening the box made him this stronger? Then, what kind of power would he obtain if he opened it totally, and actually looked at its content? He would have immediately headed back to temple to open the box once more, but the master interrupted him.

\- Congratulations on beating Shen, Zed.

\- Thanks. - Said Zed.

\- But your attitude after winning was reprehensible. You should never humiliate your opponent. But the Zed I used to know would have never done that.

Zed only stared at him blankly, trying to articulate an answer, but the mater went on.

\- And also, I do not think that was a fair match. You have used a technique I have never taught you, have not you? A forbidden technique, that no ninja has had access to for more than two hundred years. You do not need to answer this question, I do not want your excuses. Your eyes have already told me all that I need to know. Do you think it is fair to fight others who have not had the opportunities you have had? Who have never had access to such power? Why do you think you should have this power?

Although Zed was feeling guilty, his pride had been hurt by this question, and he had to answer it.

\- Why shouldn't I seek for knowledge and power? I am now stronger than I was before, and stronger than I have ever been. Shen could have had access to that same box, located in that same temple, but he didn't bother searching for power. And, most importantly, why shouldn't ninjas use the power of the shadows? It makes us a lot stronger, we should all embrace the shadows.

\- Is that how you truly feel? - asked the master, looking disappointed.

\- Yes. - Answered Zed.

\- Now I am sure that you have deviated from the way of balance, Zed. You unlocked a power that you cannot control and that will make you lose everything you have once loved and cared for. It hurts me, as you have always been my favourite disciple, but, as you chose this path, you will have to follow it somewhere else. I hope you get back to balanced path, although I fear you will never. Now leave.

Zed didn't answer. He didn't try to defend himself. He didn't cry either, even though he was feeling devastated as his world fell apart. Trying to save his last bit of dignity, he left the building immediately, being careful to make sure he remained unnoticed, as he didn't want to explain what had happened to anyone. In the following years, before he slept, his mind would always take him back to that unfortunate day, filling him with regret, although, slowly but surely, another feeling started taking over him, something that he had felt even before opening that box, but never with such intensity: a thirst for power and the desire to show the others he was the best ninja.

* * *

Many years passed before he finally gave in to that feelings. During this time, Zed learned how to fully control his power. He became not only an assassin, but one of the best assassin Ionia has ever seen, killing any target if the reward was fair enough. He even got some followers, who were not as deadly as him, as they had never had access to the box. But this wasn't enough. Zed knew his power wasn't complete. He had to recover the box and unlock his full potential.

He planned to attack the school at night. He decided to wear black clothes, and even covered his face with a black mask. He told his disciples to do the same, as the dark clothes would help them to go unnoticed, but he had another reason, even though he wouldn't admit: he was somewhat afraid of being recognised. He was ashamed of betraying his past friends.

They arrived at the school, but failed to be unnoticed: the now really old master was sitting in the floor, near the entrance, with all of his students. Zed recognised some of them, although he couldn't see Shen. Well, he was probably a full ninja, he wouldn't remain at the school forever. Before Zed could say anything, the master spoke:

\- Welcome back, Zed. Do not be afraind, we mean no harm.

\- What does this mean? - asked a very confused and slightly angry Zed.

\- All of us make mistakes. Sometimes, those mistakes have no effect, and sometimes mistakes could even lead to great results. But, most of the time, our mistakes result in calamities, and that could be the case here. I have wronged you, Zed. By banishing you, I habe condemned you to your current path, instead of leading you to the balanced path, as it was my duty. You are here for that box, which you think would grant you ultimate power. But that box would only bring suffering. Destroy it, and save yourself from the grief that awaits you.

Zed hesitated, touched by his master's words. But it was too late. His greed and ambition were stronger than his regret, and he felt he needed that box.

\- I am afraid I cannot destroy it. - answered Zed. - At least not until I get its full power.

For a moment, Zed was able to spot the pain and regret in his master's eyes, but the old man quickly regained control of his expression.

\- Follow me, then.

The master took them to the temple, stopping at the shrine where the box used to be kept. But it wasn't there. Before the master couls express the horror he felt, or Zed could accuse his master of treason, they heard a familiar voice from the entrance of the temple.

\- Is this what you are looking for?

\- What are you doing with this box, Shen? - Asked an angry Zed.

\- Shen, give Zed that box. - ordered the master.

Ignoring Zed, Shen answered his master, walking towards them.

\- You heard Zed. He won't destroy the box. He plans on using its power to take more lives, as he already does. I will not allow that.

\- We cannot help it, Shen. Give Zed the box.

Shen was tring to give his master a reply when he noticed Zed approaching him, trying to steal the box.

\- I'm afraid I can't let you have this box.

\- Don't do it, Shen! - Shouted the master.

But it was too late. Zed gave an unholy cry as Shen threw the box from the cliff, into the ocean.

Even through the mask, Shen could see the hatred in his rival's eyes. But he was not afraid, nor did he regret what he had done. He had done his job, and stopped zed from getting demon-like power. His life was a fair price to pay.

\- You've destruyed the most valuable thing I had. - started Zed, calmly. - The thing I lived for. I might just return the favour.

Shen opened his arms and closed his arms to embrace death, but the killing blow didn't come. Instead, he heard a loud cry behind him. As he opened his eyes, he saw that where Zed stood until moments before, there was only a shadow. Zed then reappeared at the same spot, holding the head of Shen's father. At that exact moment, some of Zed's disciples appeared in the temple, along with the students of the ninja school.

\- Kill them all. - ordered Zed. - Except Shen. He has to live and suffer for his acts.

* * *

Despite Shen's efforts, only a few of the students could be saved. All the others had died violently. Zed had done his work brilliantly: now Shen knew that the blood of his father and the students rested on his hands.

Zed took care of the school, teaching anyone who would accept the shadows and reject balance, as true ninjas would. But he was cursed by nightmares, always remembering that day and how he took everything from the only person that accepted him. His master was right, after all. His path would only lead to grief.


End file.
